


A Sixth Date Thing

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scientific curiosity leads to emotional revelation. Aka the texting fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To Chris:  
Have you ever had a tongue in your ass? 

To Darren:  
what? what the…? It’s one in the morning. 

To Chris:   
legit question, dude. have you? how does it feel? 

To Darren:  
I am not answering that.

To Chris:   
Come on man! I can’t just ask anyone that! 

To Darren:  
You can’t just ask ME that!!! 

To Chris:   
Oh but I did… 

To Darren:  
Fine. 

To Darren:  
Yes. 

To Darren:  
And… what do you mean how does it feel? How am I supposed to answer that? 

To Chris:   
Just tell me how it feels. Like… good? Great? Mind-blowing? Awful? 

To Darren:  
I don’t know. Wet? Warm. Good… 

To Chris:   
Yeah? How good? 

To Darren:  
Back up. Why are you asking this? 

To Chris:   
Advancement of scientific pursuit. 

To Chris:   
And I’m bored. Mind started to wander… 

To Darren:   
When your mind wanders, it wanders into gay porn? 

To Chris:   
Hey whoa whoa didn’t say it was a dude’s tongue. 

To Darren:   
No, but you asked a gay man if he’s ever been rimmed… Spoiler: It wasn’t by a woman. 

To Chris:   
Oh. I knew that. Like… logically. But I wasn’t thinking… huh. So I wonder if dudes are better at it. 

To Darren:   
I wouldn’t know…? 

To Chris:   
I just mean, I wonder if they have stronger tongue muscles. 

To Chris:   
How are YOUR tongue muscles? 

To Chris:   
Wait if you’ve had it done, that means you’ve done it, too???? 

To Darren:   
Uh… yes. 

To Chris:   
blowing my mind here 

To Chris:   
so wait you’ve blown dudes too. do you do them at the same time? is that like a gay sex combo meal? spunk and ass? 

To Darren:   
ew. ew. ew. ew. ew. 

To Chris:   
Gross to say it, not to do it? 

To Darren:   
I’m deleting your number from my phone. 

To Chris:   
I’m not judging, I’m curious!!! 

To Darren:   
BLOCKING YOU 

[two hours later] 

To Chris:   
For real though. Now I’m thinking about it. 

To Darren:  
It’s three in the morning. Are you drunk? 

To Chris:   
No, I just can’t sleep. I’m too busy thinking about licking your ass. 

To Darren:   
My ass??? 

To Chris:   
Well I wouldn’t do it to just anyone. It would have to be someone whose hygiene I know to be impeccable. 

To Darren:   
Thanks. I think. 

To Darren:   
You are so weird. 

To Chris:   
I’ve decided it’s hot. 

To Chris:   
Dude? Did you fall asleep? 

To Darren:   
No, I’m just stunned into silence by your oversharing. You think what is hot? 

To Chris:   
My tongue exploring strange new worlds. 

To Chris:  
To seek out new life 

To Darren:  
If you say new civilizations I am turning my phone off 

To Chris:  
Christopher I promise I do not think there are new civilizations in your ass. 

To Darren:  
You really are drunk aren’t you? 

To Chris:  
I have not touched a drop. 

To Darren:   
Thats even scarier. 

To Chris:  
Would you be up for it…? 

To Darren:  
What exactly are you asking me? 

To Chris:  
I wanna get gay with you. 

To Darren:  
Okay I believe you aren’t drunk. Now tell me what you’re SMOKING. 

To Darren:  
You want to “get gay with me” 

To Chris:  
Yeah? I mean, I’m curious, man. And you’re… You. My partner in crime. 

To Darren:  
I think the word you’re looking for there is “co-worker” 

To Chris:  
Ouch 

To Chris:  
really? 

To Darren:  
I’m not going to be your mid-twenties sexual crisis. 

To Chris:  
Who said it was a crisis? Fuck those labels. 

To Chris:  
Or fuck me. I’d let you. 

To Darren:  
Fuck off. 

To Chris:  
Are you mad at me? 

To Darren:  
A little. 

To Chris:  
I suck at this, don’t I? Fuck. Listen just… 

To Darren:  
Forget this conversation? Can do. 

To Chris:  
Fuxk! No! Don’t forget it. Just dont be mad. 

To Darren:   
I don’t understand why you’re doing this. 

To Chris:  
Because a couple hours ago I jerked off thinking about my tongue in your ass. And then yours in mine. And it made me think of other stuff. And then I got hard again. 

To Darren:  
fuck. Really? 

To Chris:  
No I just like to tell my best and hottest gay friends that I do the horizontal solo while I fantasize about their asses all the time 

To Darren:  
So you’re serious about this? Or am I going to show up to set tomorrow and find you laughing and showing Chord these texts? 

To Chris:  
I would fucking never, Chris. I mean it.. 

To Chris:  
And I’m serious. I mean I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing but you’re attractive, I’m attracted to you, I like spending time with you. We are simpatico. 

To Chris:  
Too much? 

To Darren:  
No. At least you didn’t say “you move me” 

To Chris:  
Hey I bet Kurt lets Blaine tongue his ass 

To Darren:  
Okay. that is too much. 

To Chris:   
Okay I fucked this up. Can we start over? 

To Darren:   
Please. PLEASE. 

To Chris:   
Hey, Chris. How’s your night going? 

To Darren:   
TBD. Of course it is 4am now and I am not asleep so that says something. 

To Chris:  
Well that is my fault so let me make it up to you. Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night. 

To Darren:   
Are you SERIOUSLY asking me out on a date? 

To Chris:   
Yes. 

To Darren:   
You aren’t getting my tongue in your ass on the first date. 

To Chris:   
I would never make such presumptions on your virtue, Mr. Colfer… 

To Darren:   
I meant it. I don’t want to be anyone’s experimental bi-curious phase. 

To Chris:   
I think I passed bi-curious already. bi-infatuated. Bi-twitterpated. I’m full on crushing, junior high style. 

To Darren:   
In a weird way, that’s actually sweet. 

To Chris:   
I’ll bring you flowers. 

To Chris:   
And candy. 

To Chris:   
What kind of candy do you want? 

To Chris:   
Or candy flavored lube? 

To Darren:   
Lube is more like a third date gift. 

To Chris:   
Am I going to get a third date? 

To Darren:   
Depends on how the first one goes. 

To Chris:   
So what date is the tongue-in-ass date? 

To Darren:   
To be determined. 

To Chris:   
Sweet. I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow? 

To Darren:   
For real? 

To Chris:   
Your doubt wounds me. Yes for real. 

To Darren:   
Sorry. This is kind of hard to take in. 

To Chris:  
I like you. 

To Chris:   
I LIKE like you. 

To Chris:   
I’ll keep reminding you if I need to. 

To Darren:   
I still don’t understand how rimming turned into a revelation for you. 

To Chris:   
Well I guess the little head is smarter than the big one sometimes. 

To Darren:   
rolling my eyes at you 

To Chris:   
You should get some sleep. 

To Darren:   
Yeah. I should. I would say you too but I still firmly believe you just have an energizer battery pack hidden somewhere. 

To Chris:   
I’m picturing you right now all sleepy in bed 

To Chris:   
It makes me feel like 

To Darren:   
Like what? I think I missed something there? 

To Chris:   
It just makes me feel. Sort of warm all over. 

To Darren:   
Oh. 

To Chris:   
I bet you look cute as fuck right now. What are you wearing? 

To Darren:   
That’s a fourth date question. 

To Chris:   
oh :( :( :( 

To Darren:   
Captain America t-shirt and boxer briefs. 

To Chris:   
Fucking adorable. 

To Darren:   
What about you? 

To Chris:   
Why Christopher are you asking me what I’m wearing? 

To Darren:   
Darren! 

To Chris:   
Nothing. To answer you. I mean I had a shirt on earlier but I got come on it. 

To Darren:   
DARREN! 

To Chris:   
;) 

To Darren:   
Next time I want a picture. 

To Chris:   
Ooooooooh fuck. Why didn’t I think of picture messaging?? I want to see you. 

To Darren:   
No. 

To Darren:   
Goodnight ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**First date:**

Darren is ten minutes early. 

Chris isn’t expecting that. He’s expecting Darren to be late, if anything. He’s expecting a lot - and not expecting the way Darren’s forehead is a little sweaty and the way his smile isn’t quite as confident as the Darren Criss norm. 

He’s not expecting the meal Darren has planned for them; a picnic in the park guaranteed paparazzi free. He’s not expecting the way that Darren seems embarrassed, or the way he explains at least half a dozen times that they can leave if Chris isn’t into it, but that he’d really just wanted it to be them, only them. 

The food is good, and Darren can’t help but be Darren a little bit. He pulls out his guitar and serenades Chris. It’s cheesy as fuck and Chris blushes at least once. He doesn’t make one filthy joke (okay, a couple of winks at comments that could veer down the route to innuendo, and maybe by the end of the evening Chris is picking his phrases in the most suggestive way possible for that reason) and keeps his cursing to solid PG-13 standards and in what is the most surprising move of all to Chris, doesn’t mention any of the conversation from the previous night.

Chris is thoroughly charmed by the time they load the car back up. He grabs Darren by the wrist when he starts to walk back around to the driver’s side. 

“Hey,” he says, biting his bottom lip. He notices how Darren notices that, and especially how Darren swallows just so. “Still want… what you said last night?” 

Darren appears to forget how to breathe. He must, because that’s really the only explanation for the breathless way he says, “Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Chris steps in, puts one hand on Darren’s face and kisses him. It’s a solid first-date sort of kiss, but it’s a good one; lips and only a hint of tongue, just the right pressure and wetness. Darren leans in to sort of chase it when Chris pulls away, but then his eyes fly open and he smiles back because Chris is smiling at him. “My turn now.” 

“What is?” Darren asks. 

“Second date.” Chris lets his hand drop down from Darren’s wrist to link their fingers together. “Second date is my turn.” 

Darren beams at him. 

 

*

To Joey:  
You gonna be around tonight broski? 

To Darren:  
Working until 11. 

To Joey:  
Most excellent, good sir. 

To Darren:  
Booty call? Don’t do anything I’d need to disinfect the couch over. 

To Joey:  
No promises. 

To Darren:  
You are the worst kind of person. 

* 

**Second(ish) Date**

“I said the second one was on me,” Chris says, stepping into Darren’s house. “You’re making me into a liar.” 

He’s been to Darren’s house before, but not with any regularity. 

“I know, but…” Darren shrugs. 

This was impromptu. This was a casual invitation as they were about to part ways after a day of trying desperately to act like they hadn’t kissed the night before, like they hadn’t said any of the things they’d said. 

Chris smooths his palms against his thighs and steels himself. “We need to talk.” 

“What?” Darren frowns. “Like ‘talk’ talk? Am I getting dumped before I even hit second base?” 

He sounds so genuinely petulant that Chris has to laugh. “No, I just want to make sure that you’re really sure-” 

Darren is on him in an instant, hands on Chris’s face and tongue swiping over his lip. Chris opens to the kiss more out of shock than coherent choice but… damn. It’s a good kiss. 

“I’m sure.” 

“But you-” 

“I’m sure.” 

“You can’t just-” 

“Chris. I’m sure.” 

Chris has no idea how it can be so simple but he studies Darren’s face and there isn’t a hint of doubt to be found anywhere there. “How?” 

“I’ve been with girls before. Does that bother you?” 

Chris shakes his head, confused. Of course Darren has been with girls. He’d had a girlfriend, when they’d first met, Chris thinks. 

Darren continues. “I don’t want to think about straight or gay or bi or anything. I just want to try being me and you before we’re anything else.” 

It’s a painfully naive point of view and Chris wants to point out that he already knows what he is, that there isn’t really a ‘me and you’ yet, that one decent date does not make a relationship and they can’t afford to just forget the complications. 

But then Darren kisses him again and oh, yeah, that’s tongue, and those are hands wandering very pleasantly. They sidestep together toward the couch and when Darren smiles at him all close and intimate Chris can’t not smile back. 

His ass hits the sofa with a muted ‘oof’ and then Darren is by him, and on him, and Chris lets himself get caught up a little in lust and this stupid crush he’s had on this stupid boy since the first day they met and it’s not actually hard for just a moment to let Darren convince him that it really is this easy.

And then Darren’s pulling away and mumbling something very untoward under his breath as he stares at his phone. “Shit.” 

“What?” Chris pushes himself up from his previous half-reclining position, annoyed at the interruption and very much wanting to go back to what they’d been doing. 

“Text from Joey.” Darren’s still glaring at the phone. “He’s on his way back. With some of the othe rguys.” 

“I should go-” Chris gets to his feet immediately, reality dragging him back into its depressing embrace. It’s not a good idea to get caught here alone, even if it’s just Darren’s roommate or his friends. Chris doesn’t know who ‘the guys’ are, but he knows that people talk. Chris doesn’t usually like what they have to say when it involves his name and rumors that potentially lead to headlines. 

“No, hey.” Darren grabs his hand. “Stay. Just… hang out. I want to… I want you to stay.” 

He should say no. He really should. But. 

He sits back down. 

*

To Ashley:  
Can you keep a secret? 

To Chris:  
No. 

To Chris:  
Maybe. 

To Chris:  
Is it good? 

To Ashley:  
Oh yeah. 

To Chris:  
Fine, I swear. 

To Ashley:  
I’m supposed to believe you now? You just told me you couldn’t keep a secret. 

To Chris:  
I changed my mind. 

To Ashley:  
This is a level ten lockdown secret. 

To Chris:  
Well now you have to tell me loser. 

To Ashley:  
Maybe I shouldn’t. 

To Chris:  
NO TEASING MOTHERFUCKER

To Chris:  
TELL ME

To Chris:  
I NEED TO KNOW

To Ashley:  
Say please. 

To Chris:  
Please. 

To Ashley:  
I think I’m dating someone. 

To Chris:  
What? WHAT? WHAT?! Is that why you blew me off last weekend? Because I was pissed but getting some tail is a valid reason, you could have just said. 

To Ashley:  
In that case…. yes. 

To Chris:  
How long have you been seeing him? Who is he? Is he hot? Does he have a big dick? 

To Ashley:  
Three dates. Technically. If you ask him. Dinner on our first date, lunch- well he bought me a diet coke and a candy bar yesterday. He said that counted. I haven’t decided. Two makeout sessions. One at his place that barely got off the ground before his roommates came home and I refuse to count Mario Kart with his roommates a date. So either one date or three depending on how you look at it.

To Chris:  
Christopher. Too many boring details, not enough answering questions.

To Ashley:  
Fine: One-or-three dates. Yes, he’s hot. I haven’t actually seen it yet, but empirical fully clothed evidence points toward yes. 

To Chris:  
That all?

To Ashley:  
You wanted me to be concise. 

To Chris:  
You forgot to answer something. 

To Chris:  
I am smart, pretty boy, I notice these things. I am observant. 

To Chris:  
Does that mean I know him?

To Ashley:  
You know him. 

To Ashley:  
Darren. I think I’m dating Darren. 

To Chris:  
WHAT THE FUZZY DUCK? I am calling you right now. 

To Chris:  
Answer ya phone boi. 

To Ashley:  
Can’t, sorry, in a meeting. 

To Chris:  
Leave the meeting, this is important!! 

To Ashley:  
Call you in 20, promise. 

To Chris:  
Fine!

**[ten minutes later]**

To Darren:  
I left my jacket at your place last night. 

To Chris:  
I noticed. And I have to say, I’m disappointed. 

To Darren:  
What? 

To Chris:  
If you’re going to leave clothes here I’d rather it be your pants. 

To Darren:  
LOL

To Chris:  
Are you really laughing? Or is that just a lie? 

To Darren:  
I really laughed. And my manager glared at me. 

To Chris:  
Awww I’m proud to get you in trouble. 

To Darren:  
I’ll make you pay later. 

To Chris:  
Oh, I hope. I HOPE. 

To Chris:  
How much longer? 

To Darren:  
On a conference call right now. It’s boring… 

To Chris:  
Here is something to entertain you.  
Attachment: [photo.jpg] 

To Darren:  
Hmm… more. 

To Chris:  
What? You aren’t going to tell me not to send you shirtless pictures of me? 

To Darren:  
Nope. 

To Chris:  
Now I’m proud and a little turned on. 

To Darren:  
Only a little? You seemed more than a little turned on last night. 

To Chris:  
Is this sexting? Are we sexting now? 

To Darren:  
Well not if you break the mood like that. 

To Chris:  
SORRY!! Just wanted to get on the same page. 

To Chris:  
I liked last night. Last night was good. More of last night. 

To Darren:  
More of your roommates coming home early? 

To Chris:  
Okay not more of that. 

To Darren:  
I don’t have roommates. 

To Chris:  
…………………… 

To Darren:  
What? 

To Chris:  
You know what you’re being right now, Christopher? A cocktease. That is what you’re being. 

To Darren:  
Maybe I’ll invite you in for coffee. 

To Chris:  
Coffee is an analogy right?? 

To Darren:  
If you still want… that. If you don’t, it’s okay. This is your out. 

To Chris:  
What part of the way I dry humped you against the wall in your trailer leads you to think I wasn’t into it?

To Darren:  
We could still just decide to forget everything until now. 

To Chris:  
There is no way I’m forgetting that thing you did with your tongue on my neck. Never. 

To Chris:  
And even if I did I think my makeup girl would remind me. 

To Darren:  
Yeah I forgot you were filming today, sorry… 

To Chris:  
But I’m not tomorrow. And neither are you. 

To Darren:  
Nope. 

To Chris:  
Let’s get gay some more 

To Darren:  
Every time you say that, you get one step further away from me getting naked with you. 

To Chris:  
Aw baby don’t be like that. 

To Darren:  
Baby? 

To Chris:  
That doesn’t work for you? 

To Darren:  
I don’t know. I’ll get back to you on that. 

To Chris:  
I think you need a nickname for me. Besides God. 

To Darren:  
Me saying “oh god” is not calling you God, asshole. 

To Chris:  
:( Really? I thought you were just that moved by the power of my tongue. 

To Darren:  
You’re not to deity level yet. 

To Chris:  
I guess that’s a good thing. Something to aspire to? 

To Darren:  
So what are we doing tonight? 

To Chris:  
You mean we have to do something before we go back to your place? 

To Darren:  
Yes. Otherwise it’s not a date, it’s just a booty call. 

To Chris:  
Mmmm booty 

To Darren:  
You’re one to talk. 

To Chris:  
Why isn’t your meeting over yet? I want to call you. 

To Darren:  
I don’t think this meeting will ever end. But I have to call Ashley when I leave. 

To Chris:  
Why? :( 

To Darren:  
Why do you need to call me?

To Chris:  
I didn’t say I needed to. I just want to. 

To Chris:  
Haven’t seen you in a few days. I wanted to hear your voice. 

To Darren:  
You’re seeing me in a few hours. 

To Chris:  
So? :( 

To Darren:  
Every time you do that, I picture you pouting. 

To Chris:  
I AM!! Serious poutage here. Epic levels. I need Chris kisses to cure it. 

**[interlude]**

To Ashley:  
Ash I think I’m in trouble. Ughhhhhh. 

To Chris:  
What’d you do now? 

To Ashley:  
He’s just so…

To Chris:  
Aw boo you got it bad, don’t you? 

To Ashley:  
Sigh. 

**[end interlude]**

To Chris:  
Chris? Where’d you goooooo? 

To Darren:  
Sorry, out of the meeting now. Heading to the car… 

To Chris:  
I’m jerking off. So I don’t embarrass myself tonight.

To Darren:  
Send me a picture. 

To Chris:  
No. That would spoil the surprise. Call your bestie while I finish up. 

To Darren:  
Now who is being a cocktease? 

To Chris:  
;)


	3. Chapter 3

To Chris:   
Hey sexy

To Darren:   
mmrnph. 

To Chris:   
Aww did someone keep you up last night? 

To Darren:   
Fuck you 

To Chris:   
Is that an offer?  
To Darren:   
If you explain why I’m not even later to set. 

To Chris:   
Really???

To Darren:   
No. 

To Chris:   
:( 

To Darren:   
I might blow you, though. 

To Chris:   
Really???

To Darren:   
Yes. ;) 

To Chris:   
Don’t make promises you can’t keep… 

To Darren:  
I was going to last night until you got that call. 

To Chris:   
Fucker! For real?

To Darren:   
Yes… why so much doubt today? 

To Chris:   
Not doubt, disbelief. 

To Chris:   
Next time Joey’s car breaks down that motherfucker is calling a cab. 

To Darren:   
No, he’s not. You’re too good of a friend. 

To Darren:   
You can just send a driver for him though. 

To Chris:   
Why didn’t you suggest that last night? 

To Darren:  
My mind was fogged with lust. 

To Chris:   
You are adorable. 

To Darren:   
Come tell me that in person. I just got here, heading to my trailer. Makeup doesn’t need me for half an hour.

To Chris:   
YAAAAY I like it best when you are here. 

To Darren:   
That’s a lie. You like everything. Yesterday you said you like it best when there are blueberry muffins.

To Chris:   
Yeah but I like it BESTEST when I get to feast my eyes on the glory of Colfer while I’m here. 

To Chris:   
On my way to find you. 

To Chris:   
Though what happened to no fooling around on set? 

To Darren:   
Hey, I didn’t say anything about fooling around, I just said come tell me I’m adorable. 

To Darren:   
My EGO needs stroking. 

To Chris:   
Well in that case…

To Chris:   
Shit. A wild Lea appears. 

To Darren:   
Oh no. I’m not gonna see you before we start shooting, am I? 

To Chris:   
It’s like she has booty call radar. This is epic sad. My pants are epic sad now. 

To Darren:   
Hurry. 

To Chris:   
SMEAGOL IS FREE and headed to you 

[ten minutes later]

To Chris:   
Uh. 

To Chris:   
Chris. 

To Chris:   
Chris.

To Chris:   
Chris. 

To Chris:   
CHRISTOPHER

To Ashley:   
WHAT?

To Chris:   
1\. Darren has some smokin’ hot abs. 2. I’m on set, we were going to get dinner, remember? 3. You might want to close those blinds on your trailer window. 

**[in the trailer]**

“Shit!” Chris jumps up as soon as he processes what Ashley is saying. 

Darren is left confused and a little grumpy, reaching to try and draw Chris back in as he pulls away. His arms drop back down to his sides when he sees Chris yank the curtain on the trailer window down. 

Suddenly the shit and the hurrying away makes more sense. “Uh - who was that blowing up your phone? Please tell me it wasn’t-”

“Just Ashley,” Chris says, groaning. “Though I don’t know who else might have walked by.” 

Darren sits all the way up from his previous slouch, realizing that they probably aren’t gonna get back to the really fun making out any time soon. He rubs his fingers over his damp lips and tries to gauge how badly freaked out Chris is right now. “I’ve only been in here like, what, ten minutes? And Cory and Lea are filming right now, so most everyone is probably with them.” 

“Yeah.” Chris sits down, head in his hands. “We can’t be stupid about this, Darren.” 

Oh, oh. His voice is so small. Not scared, really, but it still does something to Darren.

Darren reaches over and rubs his hand up and down Chris’s back. “Hey, it’s okay, baby.” 

Chris looks up at him, quirking an eyebrow. “Baby?” 

Darren just shrugs and grins. “You said you would think it over.” 

He lets his hand wander up highly on Chris’s back, rubbing at his neck. Chris slumps forward with a little less angst this time, not wanting Darren to stop. “I think it works.” 

Darren presses a kiss to his cheek. “Good.” 

There’s a knock on the door. “You two decent yet?” 

“We were never indecent!” Chris calls back out. With a pained sigh he gets up to answer the door. Darren grabs his wrist first and looks at Chris with a frown and says in a lower voice, one Ashley can’t here, “You know people are gonna find out eventually, don’t you?”

Chris just shrugs and lets Ashley in. 

*

To Chris:   
Didn’t mean to cockblock your nookie-getting. 

To Ashley:   
We were being dumb anyway. We shouldn’t be doing that on set. You know Ryan’s rules. 

To Chris:   
I am 999% sure you are the only cast member that hasn’t broken that rule. 

To Ashley:   
So. 

To Chris:   
Just sayin’. Get it while you got it. 

To Ashley:   
I don’t have it. I am just temporarily allowed access to it. 

To Chris:   
You’re even a bummer when you’re getting laid, you know that? Have some fun. Darren is a hot piece of ass. 

To Ashley:   
Don’t talk to me about his ass. 

To Chris:   
Is that euphoria or blue balls talking? 

To Ashley:   
Little of both… 

To Chris:   
Huhhm. He does not strike me as the type to hold out. Learn something new every day. 

To Ashley:   
It’s not him. It’s me. 

To Chris:   
Whaaaaat? You need a mental exam if you’re withholding on that. 

To Ashley:   
I just don’t want it to get that complicated. 

To Chris:   
Insert Tab A into Slot B(for Butt). It’s not that hard. 

To Chris:   
Wait no it should be hard. But not complicated. 

To Ashley:   
So how was your audition today? 

To Chris:   
I see you changing the subject there. 

To Ashley:   
So how was your audition today? 

To Chris:   
You’re no fun.


	4. Chapter 4

To Chris:  
Plane landed. Now I’m on the runway. And I’m BORED BORED BORED. 

To Darren:  
I’m honored to have made it to your extreme boredom contact list. 

To Chris:  
You should be honored. It is a place of honor. Dinner tonight? 

To Darren:  
I’m meeting up with some friends. 

To Chris:  
I’m a friend… 

To Darren:  
I’m meeting them in an hour. You wouldn’t have time to go home, drop off your stuff, shower, and meet us. 

To Chris:  
Who says I’d shower? Have you no appreciation for eau du plane funk? 

To Darren:  
I’m an uncultured heathen.

To Chris:  
Sooooo can I crash the friend night? I want to see you. 

To Darren:  
They’re not your type of crowd. 

To Chris:  
Any crowd is my type of crowd. 

To Chris:  
Are you trying to hide me away?

To Chris:  
you’ll keep me your dirty little secret don’t tell anyone or i’ll be just another regret

To Darren:  
That is not how that song goes. 

To Chris:  
Fine fiiiiiiine fine. What if I bring over dessert? 

To Darren:  
I’ll text you when I’m home. :) 

To Chris:  
You’re sexy when you play hard to get. 

To Darren:  
I’m always sexy. 

To Chris:  
I really like this new side of you. Why did this side never come out before? It’s because of the orgasms, isn’t it? 

To Darren:  
Maybe I just like it when you tell me how pretty I am. 

To Chris:  
Should I paint you like one of my French girls? 

To Darren:  
Now you’re losing points. I’ve had enough of being called a girl in my life thank you very much. 

To Chris:  
Hey now, you know I didn’t mean it like that. I’m a big fan of your boyparts. 

To Darren:  
Dork.

To Chris:  
I think I’m in love with them. I might write them sonnets. Ode to Chris’s Penis. how do I lick the, let me count the ways

To Darren:  
OKAY STOP 

To Chris:  
:( I just want it to know how much I like it. 

To Darren:  
It knows, okay. It knows. 

To Chris:  
Good. :) I’ll remind it later tonight. 

To Darren:  
When you bring dessert over? 

To Chris:  
Yes, when I bring dessert over. 

To Chris:  
OH IS DESSERT CODE FOR MY DICK 

To Darren:  
No. 

To Chris:  
Damnit. 

To Darren:  
Cheesecake, please. 

To Chris:  
Anything for you…….r dick. 

-

In the back of his mind, Chris is keeping count. 

Sixth date. 

Maybe. 

Okay, he’s keeping count badly, because he’s not sure what’s a date and what isn’t. That first night, with the picnic? Darren called it a date. But the rest of the times? Making out on set, groping, handjobs. 

It’s hooking up, not dating. 

It’s fun. It’s really fun. It’s exactly what Darren had asked for; no labels, just them. They’re compatible, they’re good together. Chris is starting to think maybe if he let go a little, they’d be even better. 

Darren is such a good kisser. He’s good with his hands. He’s fun and attentive and he has a body to die for and he’s not afraid to laugh if something isn’t going quite right. He’s a flirt, he makes Chris feel good about himself. He makes Chris feel sexy and wanted. 

But… he’s Darren. He makes everyone feel sexy and wanted. Chris has spent two years watching Darren charm and woo his way through almost all of the cast and crew; not in a sexual way, just out of a single-minded desire to receive nothing but lifelong adoration from everyone he comes into contact with. 

\- 

To Chris:  
Safe to come out of hiding now? 

To Darren:  
Hiding? 

To Chris:  
I mean, is the coast clear? Friends gone? 

To Darren:  
Please tell me you weren’t actually hiding. 

To Chris:  
If I say yes are you gonna get freaked out and go check the bushes or something? 

To Darren:  
Maybe I’ll just call the cops. Let them handle it. 

To Chris:  
Maybe I’m already in the house. 

To Darren:  
Stalker. 

To Chris:  
Maybe I’m already in…… YOUR PANTS. 

To Darren:  
If I can’t tell when you’re in my pants and when you aren’t, you’re definitely doing something wrong. 

To Chris:  
Touche. 

To Chris:  
Or should I say, touchy? 

To Darren:  
Just when I think you cannot get more lame. 

To Chris:  
So really, can I come over? 

To Darren:  
Do you have cheesecake? 

To Chris:  
And wine. 

To Darren:  
Fine. I’ll allow it. 

-

“Please tell me you really did shower,” Chris says, opening the door. 

“Hey, honey, nice to see you, too.” Darren leans in and kisses Chris’s cheek. 

He smells… perfectly clean, actually. Clean and nice and maybe Chris’s mouth starts to water a little bit. He’s carrying a bakery box and a bottle of wine, just like he’d promised. 

And he looks good. Slacks, a button up, a vest… even his hair looks amazing, just enough product in it to make glossy thick curls that Chris wants to just sink his fingers into. 

Chris steps back a little, surprised. “Wow. You dressed up.” 

Darren shrugs, slightly sheepish. “I had all these like, plans, you know? Taking you out for dinner? I made reservations- anyway, not important, the restaurant was cool about it, and they let me order dessert when I called to cancel. It was impulsive, I should have asked if you even had plans first.” 

A peculiar sort of feeling creeps over Chris. “You had reservations for us?” 

“Yeah.” Darren steps inside finally and holds up the cheese cake, then nods questioningly toward the kitchen. Chris moves aside to let him past. “Special occasion, and all. The big number six.” 

Darren opens the box with their dessert in it. 

Sixth date. 

Of course. 

Darren wanted to celebrate getting laid. Of course Darren would want to celebrate that. Chris finds it both infuriating and sort of smugly charming at the same time. 

“You’re an asshole,” Chris says, meaning it exactly how it comes out sounding: part insult, part affection. If Darren is hurt, he doesn’t show it. 

“But I’m an asshole that brought you cheesecake.” He steps in closer, letting one hand rest casually on Chris’s hip. 

“And wine,” Chris says, smiling. He leans in just a little, and they kiss; sweet, almost, except for the way Darren’s hand steals around to cup Chris’s ass. 

The kiss deepens. It goes hot and wet and dirty, all tongues and bodies pressing. If Chris had ever doubted Darren’s genuine interest in gay sex this kiss alone would have been ample proof for him. 

Darren is probably the best kisser that Chris has ever had the pleasure of making out with. He’s probably the most charismatic guy that’s ever given Chris a second glance. He’s definitely one of the most important people in Chris’s life. 

Maybe Ashley’s right. 

This won’t last forever. Maybe it won’t even last until morning. Maybe once Darren’s sated his curiosity he’ll move on to the next new experiment in life. 

But Chris wants this, and maybe he does need to just enjoy it while he’s got it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris wakes up to an empty bed and a buzzing phone. 

To Chris:  
Hope you’re awake by now. 

To Chris:  
Though if you aren’t that must mean I did my job well... 

Chris rubs sleep from his eyes and chuckles a little Then he realizes the pillow next to his is cool and the chuckle gives way to a pang he’s not entirely comfortable feeling. He thinks about picking up his phone to reply, but doesn’t. 

He shouldn’t really be surprised. He hadn’t actually asked Darren to stay the night, though he’d sort of hoped. 

He should probably learn to not do that.

He gets up and goes to take a shower, wincing a little at the way sweat and remnants of hastily wiped off come seem still caked on his skin. It’s nicer under the spray, the warmth sort of a refuge for him in his confusion and bittersweet recollection of the night before. 

His shower is leisurely, and he doesn’t pick up the pace when he steps out. He dries his hair with the messy rub of a towel, dresses in comfy sweats and a t-shirt - his ‘writing’ uniform - and then pads barefoot back out into the bedroom to grab his laptop. 

His phone is chirping his text message alert. He actually considers not even reading it, but that lasts all of thirty seconds until he’s grabbing his phone out from under where the cat is sitting on it. 

Brian mews his irritation from his strange perch on Chris’s bedside table when Chris gets a little too close. Chris just makes a face at him. 

To Chris:  
You can’t STILL be a asleep. 

To Chris:  
Chriiiiiiiiiis :( 

Chris looks at Brian. “I should just leave him hanging, shouldn’t I?” 

Brian’s tail twitches. 

“You would be on his side,” Chris scowls. For some strange reason, Darren is just about the only person that Brian really likes. 

To Darren:  
You took off early. Or was it late? I didn’t hear you leave.

To Chris:  
Yeah, sorry. :( I had a brunch thing. You were sleeping pretty hard so I didn’t want to wake you. 

To Darren:  
So polite. 

To Chris:  
Hey, don’t be like that. It wasn’t a thing. I would have stayed. 

To Darren:  
Wasn’t a thing? 

To Chris:  
I didn’t sneak out before the wet spot was gone or anything. 

To Darren:  
Ew. So did you need something this morning? You were blowing up my phone.

To Chris:  
Just to make sure that I didn’t actually kill you with orgasms. 

To Darren:  
No danger there. Still alive. 

To Chris:  
Damn. Should I try harder next time? 

To Darren:  
You realize if I’m dead you can’t get any more orgasms from me right? 

To Chris:  
Well I could still have them, you just couldn’t... 

To Darren:  
EW. Ew. Gross. No. Bad Darren. 

To Chris:  
I can picture that face you’re making right now. 

To Darren:  
It’s the ‘you aren’t getting laid again any time soon’ face. 

To Chris:  
I’m making my pouting face. 

To Darren:  
I’m making my entirely unaffected by your pouting face face. 

To Chris:  
I’m making my I have to go but we’ll finish this discussion later face. 

To Darren:  
I’m making my no we won’t but goodbye face. 

* 

To Chris:  
Lunch?

To Ashley:  
You read my mind. 

To Chris:  
Honey boo boo, if I read your mind, I’m sure I could come up with something more fun to text you about than lunch. 

To Ashley:  
What did we discuss about not calling me that? 

To Ashley:  
Also, maybe not. I lead a boring life. 

To Chris:  
Still boning your onscreen honeybear? 

To Ashley:  
Shut your face, Fink. 

To Chris:  
Or did he bone you? 

To Ashley:  
Your face. Shut it. 

To Chris:  
Did not peg you for a bottom, Colfer. 

To Ashley:  
What will it take to make you shut up? 

To Chris:  
Nothing. MY MOUTH IS UNSTOPPABLE. 

To Chris:  
I bet Darren’s is, too. 

To Ashley:  
Shut up. 

To Chris:  
You know what it’ll take. 

To Ashley:  
Fine. I didn’t. 

To Chris:  
You didn’t what?

To Ashley:  
Bottom. ;)

To Chris:  
WOOHOO 

To Chris:  
Pictures?!?!

To Ashley:  
Pervert. Pick you up at one for lunch. 

To Chris:  
BRING PICTURES. 

To Chris:  
… OR VIDEO.

*

Chris doesn’t hear from Darren until late that evening. 

He’s not entirely surprised, nor is he entirely disappointed. He has lunch with Ashley, managing to get away with telling her half amount of detail that she wanted and still somehow twice what he actually intended. 

The afternoon passes in a blur of wine and writing, bleeding into an evening of ordered in pizza and a marathon of awful reality tv as background noise. He’s pleasantly well past tipsy and into ‘write drunk, edit sober’ territory, which combines nicely with the soft mellow from - well, honestly, from getting laid for the first time in months. 

Really good sex with a very vocal and enthusiastic partner. 

Who is currently texting him. Chris studies his phone carefully and fixes every typo as he makes it when he responds. 

To Chris:  
YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST REALIZED

To Darren:  
That your real birth certificate says Shire on it? 

To Chris:  
That’s a Lord of the Rings joke. I’m on to you, Colfer. 

To Darren:  
So what did you just realize?

To Chris:  
We didn’t actually do it. 

To Darren:  
I have to admit I don’t have empirical evidence towards how straight guys define ‘do it’ but I’m pretty sure whatever standards you normally abide by, we still ‘did it.’ 

To Chris:  
No, I mean, we fucked. You fucked me. You fucking fucked me, man. But we didn’t do it - the rimming .

To Darren:  
Hmm. You’re right. That we did not do. 

To Chris:  
But it was the sixth date!

To Chris:  
You said it was a sixth date thing!

To Chris:  
YOU LIED TO ME

To Darren:  
Those weren’t really rules, you know. More like loose guidelines. 

To Chris:  
But I wooed you. I took you on dates. 

To Darren:  
One date. 

To Chris:  
There was wooing besides that. :( 

To Darren:  
Giving me the pepperoni off your pizza at lunch is not wooing. 

To Chris:  
You inhabit a strange world of strangeness. Of course it is. 

To Darren:  
Is this the words longest route to a booty call? Text. Booty text? Because if it is, just say so. 

To Chris:  
I don’t think my booty can take another call right now. 

To Darren:  
Even if I promised to kiss it better? 

To Chris:  
Tongue kiss? 

To Darren:  
I think that’s basically what rimming is, right? 

To Chris:  
Hey one of us better have the mechanics of this down. 

To Darren:  
So? Offer expires tonight. 

To Chris:  
What?? You’re mean. 

To Darren:  
Did you have plans or something? 

To Chris:  
Sort of? But let me work some magic. 

To Darren:  
You’re charming. You can do it. I believe in you. 

To Chris:  
You are in rare form tonight... I like it. 

To Darren:  
Motivation.  
[photo.jpg]

To Chris:  
You have like, the prettiest cock known to man. Did you know that? Has anyone told you that? 

To Darren:  
That would mean more if you said that three seconds before you wrapped your mouth around it. 

To Chris:  
Jesus Christ Chris 

To Chris:  
I’ll be there in half an hour. 

Chris stares down at his phone, pride and already creeping regret battling inside of him. He’d been sort of curious - curious all day long, in a prickly way, to know if Darren was done with his experimenting. 

Apparently not, because he’d quickly latched onto the one thing they hadn’t done -no, not the one thing, because there are many (and oh, God, Chris wants to do them all to Darren) but the one thing they’d _talked_ about but hadn’t done. 

He hadn’t really thought Darren would drop his plans just to come see Chris. 

But, well, Darren is a guy and Chris all but offered him sex if he showed up. 

Chris downs the rest of the wine in his glass and then finishes the remnants of the bottle as he walks into the kitchen. He eyes the liquor cabinet and after some deliberation settles on more wine, just because he’d rather not mix alcohol and end up puking before he even gets to have any fun. 

He does plan on having fun. So much fun, because Darren will come to his senses soon - for all Chris knows his plans tonight involved some girl. Jealous curls through him and he plays back the memory of Darren pliant under him, skin sweat-slick and overheated, perfect until his tongue. 

There’s a knock on the door. It hasn’t even been twenty minutes but there he is, grinning wildly and looking every bit as absolutely edible as he had the night before.

"What were you doing?” 

“Just hanging out with some friends,” Darren says. “A few of us at my place, watching movies. I was thinking next time, maybe you want to come with me? You’d get along so great with one of the girls, she’s totally into-” 

Chris doesn’t actually hear the rest of whatever Darren is saying. He spins around and goes straight back to his wine, nervously gulping. 

At some point Darren stops talking. When Chris turns back around, he’s much closer and just sort of watching Chris. 

“Was it a date? Were you on a date?” 

Chris immediately wants to slap a hand over his mouth and take the question back, especially when he sees how surprised Darren is. 

“Uh, no?” 

“Okay. Good. Just, uh.” Chris licks his lip nervously. “Wanted to make sure I wasn’t interrupting anything. Important. Like that.” 

“You can interrupt whenever you wannnph-” His words are cut off abruptly by Chris’s mouth crashing into his. It’s much much more uncoordinated than Chris intends and Darren pulls back laughing, hands on Chris’s shoulders. “How much have you had to drink, there, buddy?” 

Chris pouts at him. “Not that much.” 

Darren’s eyes narrow and then he laughs. “This wasn’t just a booty call. It was a _drunk_ booty call.” 

“It wasn’t a- a booty call!” Chris steps back, irritation flaring up at the accusation. “Just because that’s what it is to you doesn’t mean, doesn’t mean I-” 

He has no idea how to finish that sentence so he doesn’t. He turns around, sort of wishing Darren would just go. 

“Chris, man, look at me.” Darren’s hands are on his shoulders again, spinning him back around. “You’re pissed.” 

“I haven’t had that much to drink-” 

Darren laughs. “I didn't mean drunk, you adorable little anglophile. You’re drunk too, I mean, but you also actually seem kind of pissed off at me and I’m stupid so you gotta spell this out for me. The mixed signals are kind of fucking with my head. What did I do wrong?” 

“You’re straight.” 

“I had your dick up my ass last night. I think that’s a non-issue at this point.” 

“Maybe for you!” Chris hates how his voice squeaks a bit. “Not for me!” 

“So why is it an issue for you?” Darren looks bewildered and a little bit like his patience is running thing. “I fucking like you, okay? How is that an issue?”

“How is it not an issue for you?” Chris shoots back. 

Darren tips his head back and groans upward toward the ceiling. “I think I need to be more drunk for this.” 

“Then just leave!” Chris shouts. 

“No!” Darren isn’t quite shouting back but his voice does rise. “I thought we were good - fuck, last night was like, _awesome_. What happened? I don’t get any of this. Why did you ask me if I was out on a date tonight? What do you think this is for me?” 

“I told you, I don’t know.” Chris sits on the edge of the couch and stares at the ground between his knees. 

Darren walks over in front of him and squats down so that he’s looking up at Chris, forcing Chris to meet his gaze. He puts his hands on Chris’s knees for balance. “I like you. I don’t know how to say it any more clearly than that. I asked you out. On a date. We went on a date. I thought it was a pretty kickass date. I know we haven’t gotten to go out but it’s kind of a fucked up situation with our job, you know? I can’t just like, take you out to a restaurant, and I mean... a new relationship is enough pressure without being outed to the whole world just because some people on the internet have a way too vested interest in what we do with our dicks.”

“I’ve never done this before,” Chris admits, barely a whisper. “I mean, I’d had sex before, I’ve had hookups. But I’ve never... dated. Anyone. I’m twenty two and I’ve never dated anyone.” 

He closes his eyes because he can’t take that look of surprise and pity on Darren’s face. “Okay, I guess that makes a difference, maybe. But come on, man. It’s just me and you.” 

Chris has no idea what to say to that. The heat of Darren’s palms sinks through his thin pants, an entirely too-nice feeling for what the rest of him is enduring right now. 

“Okay, look. I’m gonna go now. You drink some water, sober up, get some rest. Think about things. Think about what you want, and I’m gonna come over tomorrow. If you wake up and you aren’t ready, just let me know. But if I don’t hear from you, I’ll be here at eleven. You’ve got a late call, too, right? What, like, four pm? We’ll get lunch and talk and we can head to the set together. That all right?” 

Chris nods. “Okay.” 

Darren stands, but only halfway. He cups Chris’s cheek and kisses his mouth softly without saying anything. 

*

To Chris:  
Made it home. Just wanted to say goodnight. xo 

To Darren:  
Thank you. And I’m sorry. 

To Chris:  
Nothing to be sorry for. We’ll figure this out. :)


	6. Chapter 6

To Darren:  
Dude, what is up? Are you on drugs? I told you not to try any good stuff without me.

To Joey:  
Of course not. I’m wounded, Joseph, that you think I’d break our do stupid shit together pledge.

To Darren:  
Well what else am I supposed to think? It’s not even nine am and the floor is mopped, dishes are done, you even did laundry. MY laundry. And Jeff’s. You had to be smoking something to touch his cumrag boxers. 

To Joey:  
I didn’t wash those, I picked them up with his toothbrush and hid them under his covers. If you’re home when he finds them, take a picture. 

To Darren:  
Seriously though, what’s up? If it isn’t drugs, it must be a newfound lady love. Matters of the heart always bring out your OCD cleaning tendencies. I’ve learned this about you. 

To Joey:  
It’s not. 

To Joey:  
… a lady. It’s not a lady. But there is someone. 

To Darren:  
Oh-ho. The plot thickens. Do continue.

To Joey:  
I’m not ready to spill all of the bean-shaped particulars yet. Not until we work things out. 

To Darren:  
No problem. Offer doesn’t expire. Can’t wait to meet the person special enough to woo you into the ways of guy loving. 

To Joey:  
So... it’s cool, right? 

To Darren:  
If you dig the dudes? You are talking to your numero uno drunken makout partner. This is a judgement free zone right here. 

To Joey:  
I fucking love you. 

To Darren:  
You did my laundry, the feeling is mutual. So does he knoooooow? 

To Joey:  
Is this third grade? 

To Joey:  
He knows. He’s just got some shit to work out. But I hope he does. I’m going to plead my case in a little bit. 

To Darren:  
He’s a douchebag if he doesn’t tap that. 

To Joey:  
Nah, he’s not. 

To Darren:  
Mario Kart, pizza, tequila, and my open arms await you. We can even make out some.

To Darren:  
Hey maybe we should! And post pictures online! Then he’d get jealous. Think that would work? 

To Joey:  
Probably not, but the offer still brings a tear to my eye. I’ll keep you updated. 

*

To Chris:  
DEC Services Inc currently offering coffee delivery service in your area. Companionship optional but comes at no added expense. 

To Darren:  
coffee. please. yes. 

To Chris:  
Just the coffee? Or can I come in? 

To Chris:  
Because if you really want me to I’ll just leave it on your doorstep or something. It’s cool. 

To Chris:  
I’m actually on your doorstep. So just let me know. 

To Darren:  
You’re an idiot. 

*

Chris stumbles to the door, not bothering to look in the mirror because he knows if he’s faced with his own bedhead and blotchy skin he’ll talk himself out of letting Darren see him like this. 

And he really wants coffee. 

When he opens the door, he greedily reaches out and takes the coffee. 

“What?” Chris brings the coffee to his mouth and sips, grateful that it’s cooled enough from the drive that it doesn’t burn his tongue. He’s pretty sure that wouldn’t have stopped him anyway. 

Then he notices that Darren is staring at him. 

“What?” He starts to become self-conscious, reaching up to nervously tug his fingers through his hair and smooth it down. 

“You’re fucking adorable, that’s what.” Darren takes the hand holding the coffee and guides it away from Chris’s face, then leans in to kiss him. 

“Darren!” Chris hisses, pulling him inside. “People could see.” 

Darren doesn’t argue, just steps inside. He heads straight living room and plops down on one of the chairs like owns it, staring up at Chris expectantly. “We gonna do this?” 

“Do what?” Chris asks, tentative. He remembers everything about the night before but he feels like being stubborn on purpose. 

“Talk.” Darren leans forward, his nervously twisting fingers the only thing betraying his otherwise calm. “You ready to talk?” 

“I guess.” Chris clutches the coffee like a lifeline. “If we have to.” 

“We don’t have to.” Darren’s voice goes firm for a second, serious in a way that makes Chris want to back up. “But I hope you want to. I want to.”

“Yeah,” Chris says, more quietly. “I want to.” 

“Okay, so, here’s what I need. I need this to not be a gay or straight conversation. I need you to understand that it doesn’t matter to me.” He looks Chris right in the eye, like he needs to make sure Chris is really hearing him. “I want what I want, and if it doesn’t bother me, it shouldn’t bother you. I need you to trust me on that one, okay? There’s not gonna be a crisis, I’m not gonna suddenly decide I can’t handle the idea of touching dick. I like your dick. I like doing things to it. I like when you do things to mine. Are we on the same page? Is all that cool?” 

Hesitantly, Chris nods. 

“Okay, now we can get to the stuff that actually matters. Here’s what I know: I like you. I’m kind of stupid with flirting, I flirt with everyone, because it’s fun. It’s life, you know? I like to have fun. But you’re not everyone, this isn’t like that. I want you to be that person I’m all in with. When I’m in, I’m in. No fucking around with other people. This whole fucking celebrity thing is nuts but when I’m with you it doesn’t feel quite so crazy. You get it, and you get me. I don’t have to worry about you not understanding the crazy hours because you’re right there with me. You’re also fucking insane levels of hot, fucking hell, Chris, the things I want to do to you. All of that, all together? That’s a pretty good package deal. We’re good together, I think.”

“I think so, too,” Chris admits. 

The interruption throws Darren off, but in a good way. He pauses and smiles before he goes on. “I know there are some drawbacks, like not being able to go out in public unless we’re ready for the shitstorm. That’s all me; I’m the one that let them box me into the labels, and now I’m gonna have to deal with it. It’s a lot to put on you for your first relationship.” 

“There will be issues no matter who I date,” Chris says. 

Darren almost looks like he wants to argue, but he just shrugs. “I’m not picking out china patterns here, but... look, I know I’m an asshole most of the time but I’m serious about this, okay? You got me, no jokes, no goofing around. I’m here if you want me.” 

“I do,” Chris admits, and something in him absolutely aches to actually admit it out loud. 

He’s terrified. He’s terrified of Darren, of trusting what Darren is offering him right now, of waking up from this cruel dream and finding himself like he always does, alone. 

But Darren isn’t done yet. 

“You can tell me to fuck off if I’m wrong, but Chris, man. You’re... you’re young, and I get that, but you fool people. I wasn’t thinking about it like - like that. You seem like you have it together. You act like you know what you’re doing, but I kept thinking about it last night, and you shouldn’t have to. You do all this by yourself, you’ve been by yourself for so long. I want to be the person that helps you learn how to relax and have fun. Please let me.” 

There’s a lump in Chris’s throat that he can barely swallow around, burning under his skin so hard he almost gives in. He nods shakily and Darren is out of the chair and in front of him in a heartbeat, grabbing Chris and pulling him into a huge hug. 

After a minute Chris pulls back, angling his face toward Darren’s and kissing him. Darren reacts with a rumbly happy noise and his hands cupping Chris’s face, kissing back with gusto. It’s wet and a little desperate and so very, very real. 

*

To Chris:  
Make it stop. 

To Darren:  
I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of me having left set an hour ago. 

To Chris:  
I HATE YOU. 

To Darren:  
No, you don’t. 

To Chris:  
No, I don’t.

To Darren:  
Come over when Zach finally releases you. I’ll make it up to you. 

To Chris:  
With sex?

To Darren:  
I was going to suggest food and a massage, but if that’s your request... 

To Chris:  
No wait, I want all three. 

To Darren:  
Someone’s greedy. 

To Chris:  
Like you don’t get something out of it too. 1) You have to eat anyway. 2) Touching my hot bod is a PRIVILEGE. 3) Sex = orgasms for everyone. 

To Darren:  
They must not be working you that hard if you have time to text me so much. 

To Chris:  
I’m sneaking it in. These are the risks I take for mon amour. 

To Darren:  
I’m sure Joey appreciates it. 

To Chris:  
Yeah I probably shouldn’t have showed you those messages. 

To Darren:  
No, you shouldn’t have. 

To Chris:  
But you know I meant you. 

To Darren:  
Could you be more of a teenage girl? 

To Chris:  
You love it. 

To Darren:  
Yeah, I kinda do. :)


	7. Epilogue

There’s come everywhere. Chris is leaning over Darren, panting and trying desperately to fill his lungs with air its previously been denied while the aftershocks still zigzag through him. 

Underneath him, Darren is trembling with fairly impressive restraint. 

“Sorry,” Chris says, blushing hotly though it gets lost somewhat under the flush of sex already staining his skin. 

“Are you kidding me?” Darren gapes at him. He reaches down and trails his fingers through the mess on his cock and his lower stomach. “You need to come on me always. That’s so fucking hot. Besides, I have it on good authority - my own - that you’ll be hard again in like five minutes. Fucking teenagers.” 

Chris reaches down and pinches him. “Asshole. I’m twenty-two.” 

“You love my asshole.” Darren props himself up on his elbows and makes what Chris already has come to know as his ‘kiss me’ face. Chris obliges eagerly, and it’s full of tongue and spit slick lips and heat and goodness. 

“I do,” Chris says, and he pulls away. Darren whines until he sees the direction Chris is going on.

“Blowjob?” He says, eagerly. 

“Nope.” Chris grabs Darren’s hips roughly. “Turn over.” 

“Dude, you are not hard again already-” Darren checks, wide-eyed, but Chris isn’t. “What... oh. Oh.” 

Chris has never seen Darren move faster. He’s on his hands and knees in an instant, ass thrust behind him. 

The view is so spectacular that Chris really has to take a moment just to appreciate it. It’s bluntly pornographic and hot as hell, Darren’s perfect ass just begging to be grabbed and bitten, come smeared and drying on his thighs and balls from where Chris had let go in a unexpected and spectacularly uncoordinated fashion minutes before. Chris strokes his fingers along the crease and then pulls the cheeks apart, leaning in to lap delicately at first. 

Darren is stunned into silence, something Chris has never actually witnessed. He pulls his head back after a minute to check on him. “Still breathing up there?”

“Don’t stop,” Darren immediately says. “It’s... it’s weird, but it feels good. Keep going.” 

“You’re bossy.” Chris spreads Darren open a little wider so he can wiggle his tongue in more. He feels the bed shift and Darren’s body starts to move in a new way. He’s a little bit in love with all the ways Darren moves, and this is just a new one to the list - the flex and push of his ass back against Chris as he starts to fuck his own fist. 

From there it gets messy quickly. Chris lets go of all sense of propriety and just goes for it, burying his face against Darren’s skin and fucking into him with his tongue, then two fingers when that isn’t quite enough. Darren keens and wails and makes a plethora of noises that Chris would turn into a fucking ringtone if he could, and then call himself nonstop just to always be able to hear that. 

“In me,” Darren finally says, face against a pillow as he clenches hard around the fingers in him. “Your cock. Now.” 

Chris pulls back enough to wipe at his face with the corner of the blanket (God, no one ever talks about how much more often you have to do laundry when you have a regular sex life) and grabs the lube and condom. Part of him wants to point out that it totally took at least twenty minutes for him to get hard again but that would involve putting together words and thoughts into a coherent statement and he knows if he opens his mouth right now the only words that come out of it will be... well, pretty similar to what Darren is still spouting right now. 

He rubs a lube-slick hand up Darren’s side. “How do you want me?” 

Darren rolls over and wow, he looks wrecked. He reaches for Chris and kisses him with intent, like he’s trying to unearth every last hint of himself against Chris’s teeth and tongue and the silky inside of his cheek. His body ruts against Chris, cock leaking and leavy smears of precome along Chris’s stomach. 

“Now,” he says, not even really an answer, but Chris can work with that. He grabs the condom and manages to get it on with one hand while he strokes Darren with the other. He’s still not quite over the idea that he has this constant source of tactile reassurance in another person but he’s learning. 

He finishes the prep quickly, adding a third finger just to make sure - they’ve both learned firsthand that dance rehearsals are a bitch when you skimp on the stretching in more ways than one. Then he’s sinking into that blissful place, Darren’s body hot and sweaty and vibrant under him, as enthusiastic as this as he is at everything. Hands on his chest, a mouth pressing kisses anywhere it can reach (wrist, arms) with absolutely no regard for anything but making them both feel good. He fucks into Darren quickly but steadily, keeping the thrusts even when Darren whines for him to go harder and faster, because he’s also learning that Darren needs someone to draw it out sometimes, that it makes it so much better.

“Asshole,” Darren whines, tugging Chris down to him until they’re chest to chest, reeling him in for a real kiss. “Please, I need to come.” 

Well, fuck, he can’t resist that. He gets a hand between them and jerks Darren off. It’s shocking how little it takes, and Chris stops trying to hold back himself, slams in and lets go while Darren is still pulsing come sluggishly over his fingers. 

“Oh. Shit.” Darren gasps, laughing before he’s even really done coming. “Did we just... at the same time? Damn. We’re awesome at sex. We win at sex. We-” 

“Shut up,” Chris says weakly, slumping down onto Darren. The lube is leaking and they’ll definitely need fresh sheets but his not giving a fuck has just reached previously unforeseen levels. He nuzzles into Darren’s neck, smiling. When he regains some breath and sanity he says, “So how was that? Everything you were expecting.” 

Darren looks at him with a wide open smile and so much feeling that it makes Chris a little dizzy and says, “Even more.”


End file.
